


Thoughts Are Violent...

by Female_superhero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Sad, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 12:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19296046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Female_superhero/pseuds/Female_superhero
Summary: A peom about suicide, depression and the question If people will notice when simple things don´t get done anymore...*If YOU struggle with things like depression or something else ask for help. There is ALWAYS someone who cares*





	Thoughts Are Violent...

thoughts are violent,  
when im tired and sad they are silent

then im all alone in my head,  
and its my desicion if its the end,  
people dont understand...

will my alcoholic mother realise im not there anymore,  
or will my dad notice that his letters just end up on the ground floor?

problably not,  
its just one gun shot

gun pulver mixed up with my blood,  
as my body comes down with a loud thud,  
thank you depression aka my best bud...

**Author's Note:**

> *If YOU struggle with things like depression or something else ask for help. There is ALWAYS someone who cares*


End file.
